videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age (Console Version)
Ice Age (Console Version) is an action-platform game based on the film of the same name, developed by Eurocom Entertainment Software and Traveller's Tales, published by Ubi Soft Entertainment and released on March 18, 2002 for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Nintendo GameCube along with the Game Boy Advance version developed by A2M (Artificial Mind and Movement). Plot A saber-toothed squirrel known as Scrat attempts to find a place to store his acorn for the winter. Eventually, as he tries to stomp it into the ground, he inadvertently causes a large crack to form in the ice that extends for miles before setting off a large avalanche which nearly crushes him. He barely escapes but finds himself getting stepped on by Manny, a gruff woolly mammoth. Manny finds a place for peace and quiet. Sid, a clumsy ground sloth, is left behind by his family and decides to move on by himself, but is attacked by two prehistoric rhinos after ruining their meal and making them angry. Sid is soon rescued by Manny heading north, who fights the rhinos off and continues on his path. Sid joins Manny, not wanting to be alone and unprotected. Manny is annoyed by Sid's outgoing demeanor and wishes to migrate on his own, but Sid nonetheless continues to follow Manny. Manny tells Sid to get some sticks and rocks for their shelter for bedtime, so Sid is off to get them, until he encounters a bunch of 3 angry glyptodonts who want their stuff back, so Sid fights the glyptodonts off and returns the stuff to Manny. Meanwhile, Soto, the leader of a pack of saber-toothed tigers, leads a raid on the human camp, during which the baby's mother is separated from everyone else and jumps down a waterfall upon being cornered by Soto's lieutenant, Diego. As punishment for his failure to retrieve the baby, Diego is sent to find and retrieve the baby. Later, Sid and Manny encounter the baby and his mother near the lake, having survived her plunge. The mother only has enough strength to entrust her baby to Manny before she disappears into the water. After much persuasion by Sid, they decide to return the baby, but when they reach the human settlement, they find it deserted. They meet up with Diego, who convinces the pair to let him help by tracking the humans. The four travel on, with Diego secretly leading them to half-peak where his pack is waiting to ambush them. They're off to return Roshan to his family, until they reach the dodos with their melons. After their defeat, they reach to Rocky Mountain which they encounter Carl and Frank from the last time again. Then they go to a giant cave with bats. Next, they go to the giant ice cave until the baby gets loose. Manny and the gang rescue the baby from the slide. After encountering several misadventures on their way, the group reaches a cave with several cave paintings made by humans. There, Sid and Diego learn about Manny's past and his previous interactions with the human hunters, in which his wife and child were killed, leaving Manny a loner. Later, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the baby almost reach their destination, Half-Peak, only to encounter a river of lava. Manny and Sid, along with the baby, make it across safely, but Diego freezes, about to fall into the lava. Manny saves him, narrowly missing certain death by falling into the lava himself. The next day, the herd approaches the ambush, causing Diego, now full of respect for Manny for saving his life to change his mind and confess to Manny and Sid about the ambush. As the pair turn hostile towards him, Diego asks for their trust and tries to foil the attack. The herd battles Soto's pack, but despite their efforts, Soto's associates manage to corner Manny. As Soto closes in for the kill on Manny, Diego sacrifices himself by jumping in the way and is injured as a result. Manny then knocks a distracted Soto into a rock wall, causing several sharp icicles to fall onto Soto, killing him. Horrified, the rest of the pack retreat. Manny and Sid mourn for Diego's injury, which they believe is fatal, and continue their journey without him. The two manage to successfully return the baby to his tribe, and to their surprise, Diego manages to rejoin them, in time to see the baby leave. The group then begin to head off to warmer climates. 20,000 years later, Scrat, frozen in a block of ice, ends up on the shores of a tropical island. Controls PS2 *Analog Stick Left (Player Movement) *Analog Stick Right (Camera Movement) *X (Jump) *Circle (Mud Ball Throw/Sid) *Triangle (Activate/Talk) *Square (Trunk Attack/Manny) (Combo Attack/Sid) *X + X (Double Jump/Sid) *X + X + Square (Belly Flop/Sid) *R1 Hold (First Person Camera) *R2 (Spin Attack/Sid) *R3 (Center Camera) Characters See Ice Age (Console Version)/Characters Levels See Ice Age (Console Version)/Levels Voice Cast *Ray Romano - Manny *John Leguizamo - Sid *Denis Leary - Diego *Chris Wedge - Scrat, Dodo 5 *Tara Strong - Roshan *Goran Višnjić - Soto *Jack Black - Zeke *Alan Tudyk - Lenny, Dodo 4 *Diedrich Bader - Oscar *Kevin Michael Richardson - Carl *Stephen Root - Frank *Peter Ackerman - Dodo 1 *PJ Benjamin - Dodo 2 *Josh Hamilton - Dodo 3 *Quinton Flynn - Glyptodonts Quotes See Ice Age (Console Version)/Quotes Extras See Ice Age (Console Version)/Extras Trivia *Kevin Michael Richardson took place for Carl the rhino voiced by Cedric the Entertainer just like it did to Maurice in The Penguins of Madagascar and All Hail King Julien. Category:20th Century Fox Games Category:2002 video games Category:PS2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Games Category:Action games Category:Platformers Category:Video games developed in UK Category:Games based on movies Category:Movie Video Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Platforming Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Video Games developed in USA Category:GameCube Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games